


Quiet Together

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [43]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Quiet Together

[Chase](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=40815112) was careful where he stepped while carrying the crate of unfired and hard dried pottery he’d been working on. He’d let them sun-bake yesterday and now they were hard enough to carve so he was going to do some carving in his favorite spot in the Tangle. Vex’s workshop was a bit of a lean-to with three open sides under an everblooming tree. It was only everblooming because Tassa had decided it was prettier like that. Chase could usually hear the clatter of her loom on his way over but not today. Instead, Vex was sitting on her stool under the tree doing what looked like needlepoint or some sort of embroidery.

He came up beside her and stood there for a minute so she’d get used to his presence before saying anything. “Mind if I join you?” [Vex](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=40083278) just hummed a little but didn’t look up at him. Yes, he could. He set the crate down and sat down next to her on the grass under the tree with a huff. A gentle breeze rustled the branches and some stray flowers floated down to the ground. Vex distractedly brushed one off that landed on her hair. Chase took his ceramic out of his crate and arranged it to the side of him in the sun before taking a roll of soft leather and unrolling it to his other side. It contained all his carving tools.

Then, quietly, he picked up a hand cup, made some vague markings on it with a charcoal pencil and started carving into it. This was just plain earthenware he hadn’t put a glaze on yet. The clay stayed a perfect pale, grayish-brown as he carved away at it in pretty designs. The pretty ones he always gave to Johanna or Jessabelle to sell or trade. The rest of the Hall could pick them up there if they wanted them or ask him to make something special for them but for the most part, the things used by the Hall were plain, simple, and utterly perfect and uniform in shape and thickness.

The sun moved across the sky. Chase worked. Vex worked. It was comfortable. Chase knew not to start a conversation. Vex would speak to him when she wanted. Trying to talk to her would just make her withdrawn. He brushed some of the ceramic shavings off the face off the cup he was working on and glanced over at Vex. She had her circle of embroidery in her lap but was looking at him, her wild green hair pushed back over her shoulder. He just rose his brows at her.

“You have some in your beard,” she said and reached over to brush the ceramic shavings off his beard.

“Oh, thanks,” he said and didn’t move when she kept her hand on his face. He just looked at her and after a moment reached up and pressed his big hand over her smaller one, almost completely covering it. She stroked his cheek with her thumb before slowly pulling it away. He gently caught her hand and kissed her palm before curling her fingers around it. Vex’s dark skin grew even darker as she blushed furiously and snatched her hand away, her hair falling across her face so he couldn’t really see it. Chase just grinned and went back to his work when Vex brought her kissed hand up to her chest as if keeping it safe.


End file.
